


Wade's Little Secret

by The_Infinant_One



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Child!Peter, Emotional Manipulation, M/M, Manipulation, Pedophilia, Sexual Abuse, dark!wade wilson, disturbing more than graphic, messed up fic, nothing too graphic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 11:43:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20600228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Infinant_One/pseuds/The_Infinant_One
Summary: Even if Wade seems like a nice enough guy, he has a dark secret, and only children know about it.When he takes an interest in his child neighbor Peter Parker, dark things ensure





	Wade's Little Secret

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Spinning_In_Infinity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spinning_In_Infinity/gifts).

> I was a little hesitant in posting this because of the topic, but I decided to  
to Spinning_In_Infinity: I hope you enjoy the cleaned-up version :3
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not and never will condone the assault/rape of a minor. This is purely fictional. I understand it's messed up.
> 
> Wade is not a nice guy in this. The chapter revolves heavily around manipulating a child into sexual acts, so beware before reading

Wade was a friendly neighbor, albeit a strange one. He was friendly enough, and kind and compassionate and an overall good man, but his childish, sometimes crude jokes and borer line insane personality kept adults at arms-length from him. Children loved him though, and he loved children. A little too much actually.

So when the Parker’s moved into the house next to him with two year old Peter, Wade instantly became loved by the whole family. Mr. and Mrs. Parker took Wade’s odd personality in stride and little Peter enjoyed the crazy, finding it funny.

Wade would have liked to say he befriended the Parker’s for the Mr. and Mrs., but really, it was Peter. He was a friendly man, but he had a dark secret.

Wade didn’t necessarily find Peter attractive. He was a toddler for fucks sake, he was adorable in the baby way, and Wade did love this kid like he was his own. But as Peter aged from two to three to four, Wade started feeling differently towards the little boy.

He was ashamed and disgusted with himself at first for finding a practical baby attractive, but with the brown curls and puppy dog eyes, how could he not? He pushed away those feelings though, getting by with accidental touches. The boy laughed at those accidental touches with Wade, no matter if it was his lower back, his chest, ass, or even crotch. Peter trusted Wade, at four, Peter didn’t understand bad people, not really. He was too naïve and innocent to see anyone as bad, and Wade took advantage of it.

\-----

When Peter was five, he stayed over at Wade’s for the weekend. His parents had to go on a business trip and left Wade to babysit. They were on the couch, Wade laying horizontal with Peter laying against him snuggly. With the small boy’s body flush against his, and that small little butt against his groin, Wade couldn’t help the images that came across his mind. He pushed them back, swearing he wouldn’t act on those images. Even when he got a boner, and Peter’s hand reached back to see what the hard thing pressing against his lower back was, Wade didn’t act. He didn’t tell Peter off though, biting his lip to keep any noise back as Peter felt his hard dick in innocent curiosity. When the boy asked what it was, Wade didn’t lie, and he told Peter what it was, in a very scientific way. If Peter asked if he could see, then, who was Wade to deny? Still, he didn’t act on his thoughts. The dark thoughts of pushing the boy’s head down to suck his dick, or to fuck him right there and then were just thoughts. He kept it scientific, telling Peter everything in a matter of fact way. If Peter gave him a peak of his own penis, well, Wade’s had other days where his restraint was tested further. He didn’t touch the boy that night.

\-------  
When Peter was 5 and a half and staying at his house again, no penises were shown that weekend, but Wade did get the little boy in bed with him. His guest bedroom’s bed “coincidently” had a leaky ceiling right above the bed, so the other option was the bed or the couch. Wade acted like the concerned gentleman he was and offered to sleep on the couch and give Peter the bed, but Peter didn’t want to sleep alone, still at the stage where he was scared when his parents left him alone. Wade almost died from restraint as he felt the small body snuggled up tightly against him. Peter’s warm body was so small, his whole torso and head was still shorter than Wade’s torso as a whole. Wade pushed Peter away, feeling his aching cock twitch when Peter moaned softly in his sleep before curling up in the covers. He imagined that Peter was making that sound because of him, pulling his cock out of his pants and jerking one off, knowing how easily it would be to roll over and pin the small body underneath him and ravish this small boy. But he didn’t. He let himself cum with a suppressed groan, cleaned himself up, and then rolled Peter right back against his body, falling asleep feeling the small boy’s heartbeat against him.

Peter was almost six and quite the cute child when Wade couldn’t handle it anymore. The boy was becoming more attractive by the day.

They were at Wade’s house after Peter came home from school. With both parents out and the house lonely, Peter usually came over to Wade’s place to hang out. It quickly became a daily thing, and Wade hated the weekends when Peter couldn’t come over. But it was only Tuesday now, and Peter and Wade were sitting on his couch watching TV instead of doing his homework, eating a popsicle- something cold in the increasingly hot weather. Well, Peter was watching TV. Wade was watching Peter lick and suck at the popsicle. Those little lips licking at the red sweet and his small mouth around the length. It was sinful, watching the red stain his lips. A little dribble leaked from the corner of Peter’s mouth, and before Peter could lick at it, Wade reached over with his thumb, swiping it up and letting Peter lick it off his thumb. It shouldn’t have made him hard, but it did.

He leaned back over and tried to keep his boner at bay but watching Peter he couldn’t help it. He took his shirt off, claiming it was extremely hot, and he wasn’t lying. His place didn’t have air conditioning at the moment, and his arousal was only worsening the feeling. He looked over at Peter, and swore he saw a little bit of sweat glistening off the boy’s forehead as well. It was totally not of the imaginary eye.

“We’re both boys, you can take your shirt off too if you want.” Wade said, giving the example of being at the pool and all the boys and men shirtless. It was completely normal. He coaxed Peter into taking his shirt off, convincing the boy until the boy admitted he was hot.

Wade sucked in his breath when Peter shyly took off his T-shirt. His pale flesh still plump with remaining baby fat was like porcelain: gorgeous, unblemished, with small, pink nipples just inviting Wade’s expert tongue. His small chest was rising up and down, a little nervous at being exposed in a private environment.

He thought just seeing the boy, with a body still developing and visible baby fat, was enough to satisfy him, but it didn’t work. He leaned over and kissed the boy suddenly, tasting the cherry popsicle. The boy jolted back, a little bit of fear and a lot of confusion swimming in those beautiful brown eyes.

“Why did you do that?” Peter’s voice was quiet, yet wavering.

“I just love you so much, I had to show it to you,” Wade said, every word the truth.

“But- that’s bad!”

“Why?”

“Kissing is only supposed to be between two people who love each other!”

“Do you love me?” Wade asked, knowing the small boy wouldn’t be able to really answer that with a full understanding.

“Like my mommy and daddy love each other?”   
  
Wade laughed at the innocence. “Kind of.”   
  
“But we aren’t married.”   
  
“I know, I know. But you can love somebody like that without being married. Loving somebody is trusting them fully and feeling safe with them. Loving somebody means you can spend every day with them and enjoy their company, and you’d want to do anything to please the other person.”

“Oh…” Peter furrowed his eyebrows, his cute little face contorting in concentration, trying to wrap his six year old mind around such an adult topic. “I guess I love you then!”

Wade’s heart swelled, knowing now the little boy felt the same way towards him.

“I kissed you because that’s what two people who love each other do. In secret though, nobody else knows.”

“Why secret?”

“Because nobody wants to hear about two lovers kissing and doing other things. It’s a very secret, private thing. Some people would look down on it in disappointment.”

“Can I kiss you again?” Wade asked when Peter nodded in understanding.

Peter hesitated, biting his adorable little bottom lip. “I… I don’t know.”

“But you said you loved me,” Wade acted hurt.

“I do!”

“Why are you scared to show me then?”

“I’m not scared! It just… felt weird,”

“I know, you’ll get use to it.” Wade gave a kind smile. “But I want to show you how much I love you, and I want to know you love me, you sound kind of hesitant on that. I’ll give you another popsicle if you do.”

With a little more coaxing, the little boy leaned in and Wade kissed him, telling him how to kiss. It was savory, the flavor of the popsicle disappearing as Wade kissed it away, sticking his tongue inside Peter’s small mouth to taste the flavor there.

To taste Peter.

Peter looked a little shaken after Wade let up, but Wade quickly comforted the boy, telling him he did a good job, and as promised, Wade gave him another popsicle. A yellow one this time, just so Wade wasn’t tempted by the red again.

\--------  
“It tickles,” Peter said breathlessly, looking down at the top of Wade’s head. He was leaning against the arm of the couch with his pants down around his ankles and Wade’s hand on his small cock.

Peter was almost seven, so Wade didn’t feel so bad doing what he was doing.

The boy had an erection; one of the kinds that little boys unfortunately had. Peter complained it felt uncomfortable, and he didn’t quite understand why he was getting them. This is when Wade learned that Peter hadn’t been given the talk about the birds and the bees. 

So Wade took it into his own hands. Literally. He told Peter he knew how to relieve that discomfort, but first Peter had to take his pants down. Peter trusted Wade enough to listen.

“Have you ever touched yourself before? Other than peeing?” Wade asked, kneeling with his large hands around Peter’s thighs, his fingertips barely touching around the thin legs. He could have broken them in one squeeze if he wanted.

Peter shook his head, curiosity of what was happening keeping his mind busy.

Wade smiled and reached up with one hand to fondle the small balls, which haven’t dropped yet, and his small cock that, even when erect, wasn’t even the length of Wade’s hand. He knew he could fit both cock and balls in his mouth without choking, but he was going to take it slow.

Peter gasped above him at the foreign touch, and it didn’t even take a minute for his erection to grow even harder and hotter. Wade looked up at Peter, who was staring back at him with wide, brown eyes full of confusion and a little fear, as his plump little cheeks flushed red and his chest heaved quickly.

It didn’t take long at all for the little moans and whimpers to start up. Wade had one hand still on Peter’s hip to keep him steady, rubbing small circles into his skin to keep him comforted, while his other started stroking Peter faster and faster.

“Stop! Wade, I’m going to pee!” Peter tried to push Wade’s hand away.

Wade didn’t let up. He placed a kiss to the inside of Peter’s thigh, telling Peter that he was close. Peter didn’t know what that meant, but Wade decided not to answer. Peter would find out soon enough.

Soon enough came too quickly, as the whole ordeal didn’t last more than five minutes. Peter fell forward and slumped against Wade’s body, overwhelmed with the stimulation and dry orgasm. Wade took him into a hug, rubbing his back and making sure Peter knew what a good boy he was, placing a kiss to the small boy’s cheek, wet with tears. They weren’t scared tears, they were just overwhelmed tears. Any questions Peter had about his body and what just happened were truthfully answered.

Wade pulled his pants down then, telling Peter to do what he did to him. Again, it took a while, but Peter seemed compliant enough. A small hand wrapped around Wade’s thick cock, his fingertips not anywhere close to each other as he gripped it. With guidance, Wade set Peter on his way with a good pressure and steady flow of up and down, twist and thumb. It took way longer to cum than it did for Peter, but Wade came on Peter’s flushed face, and it was a glorious sight.

\-------  
Peter was three months into being seven, and Wade decided having their private jerk-off sessions weren’t enough.

It wasn’t hard to get Peter to suck him off. It took minimal amount of convincing and Peter, whose parents have been working more and not giving enough time to the small boy, was quick to chase after the validation and attention. He looked to please people for the love he felt was lacking at home.

Wade reveled in the sight of the boy, with eyes too big for his head looking up at him. The way he was looking, with wide eyes searching for validation, made Wade moan, telling Peter what a good baby boy he was being.

Peter smiled, his small little teeth accidentally nipping Wade’s length, but it was forgivable. How could he get so angry at his little baby boy?

The boy could only take in his head and another inch, leaving six inches of cock neglected. It was fine though, the two inches stretched Peter’s mouth almost impossibly wide, which ahd to hurt the boy, but Peter licked and used his soft, tiny hands to help Wade reach climax. Soon enough Wade would train Peter to take in all eight inches.

\-------  
Peter was almost eight now, and he was able to take six inches of Wade’s cock in his mouth.

With a lot of training, patience, and rewards, Wade could thrust into Peter’s mouth with only minimal gag reflex. He was proud of his baby boy, being so good and submissive for him.

He truly did love him, but Wade couldn’t wait anymore.

Peter’s little mouth might not be able to take in all eight inches, but he knew of another hole that could.

So he took Peter to the shower and got him cleaned up all nice and tidy.

In the showers he had Peter bend over, and with a soaped up finger, he breached the boy’s virgin hole, loosening him up. One thick finger was enough to have the boy squirming, struggling to get away from the foreign feeling and whimpering with suppressed cries.

He was so fucking tight as Wade thrust his finger in and out slowly. Peter was a good boy though, and through the pain he tried to relax. After minutes of trying to relax, Peter only clenched up again with a cry when Wade added a second finger. It was impossibly tight and Wade moaned softly, imagining his cock in such tight heat, but he knew it was too soon. This boy would break underneath him. He didn’t want to break the boy before he could fuck him.

So he rewarded the boy for good behavior by finding his prostate and giving his small baby boy one of the most intense orgasms he had in his small seven years of life.

\--------  
Peter was well into his eighth year of life when Wade dove to the deepest part of the deep end.

Wade worked Peter’s still tight ass almost weekly, with two fingers and then a small dildo as Peter got used to the feeling of being penetrated. He had Peter’s tiny hand wrapped around his finger, and cock, so tight that Wade didn’t have to worry about Peter telling anyone.

Now, Peter was at the edge of the bed on his back looking up at Wade with fear in his eyes. After the shower, Peter thought Wade was just taking him into the bedroom because they forgot his clothes. His innocent mind was confused when Wade set him on the bed.

“It’s too big! It’s going to hurt!” Peter looked terrified, tears in his eyes and his small body shaking when Wade told Peter what he wanted.

“Shh, baby boy. It’ll be okay, I’ll take care of you, do you trust me?” Wade cooed, a glint in his eye that Peter had never seen before. One of pure lust. “I want to feel good, and you’re the only person who can make me feel good. Can you do that?”

Wade smiled when Peter gulped and nodded his head slowly. Wrapping his hands around Peter’s calves, he only had to engage with a struggling Peter slightly, trying to keep his legs shut. It didn’t last long. Peter was skinny and Wade was strong, so getting the boy’s legs spread wide enough to accompany Wade’s waist in between them was no big deal.

God… Peter… all vulnerable and pretty in front of him. His little hole tight and ready to be prepped.

It took a lot of lube and Wade made sure to use his fingers thoroughly as he prepped Peter. When he thought the boy was ready, hard and shaking with fear and arousal, Wade lined up the blunt head to Peter’s already sore ass, and started pushing in.

Peter whined and whimpered, but Wade had to push past that. He didn’t want to hurt his baby boy, but he knew he would enjoy it just as much soon enough.

Peter was crying when Wade got two inches in, and he could feel Peter’s pain by the little knees painfully pressing into his hipbones. The boy was so tight it almost hurt him, but the heat and the same tightness kept him going. Peter’s ass stretching wider than he thought Peter could take. But his baby boy was a trooper, he was strong and Wade knew Peter could take it. To help with positioning, Wade grabbed Peter under the knees and bent the boy in half, giving him a better view of everything.

Peter was a writhing, sobbing mess once Wade was sheathed all the way to his balls.

Wade stayed that way for what felt like hours. Panting and wanting to just thrust, but he needed to make sure his baby was used to the feeling. There was a little blood, which struck a pang of guilt in Wade that he tore his little boy, but that would heal. Besides, the blood wasn’t _too_ bad.

The little erection that Peter had was fully gone, so Wade decided to get Peter hard again. He toyed with Peter’s small cock and balls, giving long, gentle strokes and then using his thumb to massage the area under his baby boy’s cockhead till Peter’s whimpers quieted and were replaced with small moans and gasps. He played with his little nipples till they were hard numbs and ran his hands all over the plump little torso till was was shuddering in pleasure. Peter’s pale skin was now flushed beautiful pinks and reds across his cheeks and chest.

The boy was so small underneath him, that even laying underneath him, when Wade leaned over Peter was still covered by Wade’s broad shoulders, making kissing just a little hard, but Peter was being so good, so Wade could strain his back a little to reach those plump, red lips. When he leaned over, Peter whined at being almost bent in half due to his legs still over Wade’s shoulders, but he stayed quiet like the good little boy Wade kept telling him he was.

“I’m going to start thrusting now,” Wade told Peter. Peter was confused, too young to understand, but his confused little face screwed in pain when Wade pulled out slowly and pushed back in.

“Please! Take it out it hurts!” Peter whined, tears springing to his eyes again. His forehead glistening with sweat.

“It’ll hurt at first, but it’ll be okay.” Wade focused on Peter’s cock again as he made a few slow thrusts. “You want me to feel good, don’t you?”

Peter nodded his head, a little more hesitant though. His small little mind too young to comprehend just how wrong this all was, ignoring his own distaste with wanting to please Wade.

When Wade thought Peter was ready, he started quickening his thrusts, the warm heat of Peter enveloping him. He could get lost in this feeling, so much he couldn’t hear Peter crying and begging him to stop.

“Please, Wade, stop!” Peter’s cries finally reached through to Wade, his trust in Wade breaking with each thrust.

“Baby boy. You’re doing so well. When we’re done I promise I’ll treat you, okay?” Wade said through heavy moans. Peter was completely soft again. Wade kind of felt bad when he came back to reality, but he knew he’d make it up to Peter.

Peter nodded his head and quieted down after that, going pliant in Wade’s grip until Wade was finished, and even afterwards. Wade cleaned both of them up, realizing there was more blood than he initially thought. But he treated Peter with an orgasm which was easy to achieve due to Peter’s immature body. And he peppered the boy with kisses and praised him for being so good, promising he’d take him to go see a movie the next day.

Even through all of that, Peter let Wade hug him, and he hugged Wade back and fell asleep in the man’s strong arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are welcomed, even if they're negative
> 
> With this, to anyone reading and waiting on a next chapter for Sing Me A Song, I apologize. School has been kicking my ass and I haven't had time to finish editing the chapter. I hope I can get to it soon, I really miss writing it, and get back to a nice Wade who would never hurt Peter


End file.
